bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 2
Completely Distracted Practise went on for a while, I just followed the routines, trying not to look at any thing or anyone else. When practise ended, Mandy and Pinky left the field, Pinky had to return to the Preps, and Mandy muttered something about her 'special diet.' I was to busy watching Ted to respond, I hated how I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. "So you're new? See any cliques you like?" Jenny asked. I was surprised she was still there, and I wondered if she noticed who I was looking at. "Yeah, I joined two weeks ago. Mandy told me I should join the Jocks, I don't know though," I replied. I hadn't given it much thought. "Cool, I'm in the greasers. Johnny, my boyfriend, is their leader so that worked out. He's the one who forced me to join." she said. "Who's Johnny? Mandy only introduced me to the boys on the football team," I asked. She seemed to really like this 'Johnny', I wished I could be like that with Ted. "Johnny's the leader of the greasers. There's a bunch of cliques besides the Jocks, I'm surprised Mandy didn't tell you who he is, she used to like him." she replied. Ted scored another touchdown, and winked in our direction. My face flushed pink, I hoped that Jenny, or anyone else, didn't notice. I coughed, clearing my throat. "So, these other cliques?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I was probably totally obvious that I was changing the subject." Well, there's nerds, bullies, preps, greasers, and jocks here in school. There's townies out in the town, but that's a different story. You know about the preps, you've met our 'lovely' Pinky. They're rich, but they don't mention that often. Kate was a pretty good prep." She said the part where they don't mention their cash sarcastically. "The nerds wear these green astronomy vests, and are usually picked on by these bullies, who wear white shirts. My friend Liz is going out with their leader, Russell. The greasers wear leather jackets, I'm not wearing mine right now. That's all the cliques, basically." She said. "Wow, that's a lot! Well, more than my old school anyways. We didn't really have cliques, there was just one but that was the bitchy girls, that thought they were better than everyone else," I said. I refused to let myself look at the field, I knew I would start blushing again, so I absent mindedly twirled a strand of hair around my finger. I had the same thing going through my mind. 'Don't look at him, don't look.. not even a peak.' It was so tempting, but I really wanted to. 'Focus.. don't even look in any of their directions, just look at....' I looked around for something else to look at, but it was difficult. Then I totally lost my mental battle, and peaked, Ted was just running around, practicing a new tactic by the look of it. Dammit! I seriously needed to stop doing that, the more I did, the more my hidden feelings would become more noticeable to others. I couldn't act on it, because he was Mandy's ex, and that would be just plain wrong. "I should probably go get a shower or something. I haven't even started thinking about getting a dress for prom," I confessed. I walked back to the gym, completely lost in my own thoughts, I barely noticed anything around me. The changing room was empty, when I arrived. It didn't take me long to shower and get changed, I put my school uniform on and put my cheerleader uniform in my locker. The Jock boys were just coming back from football practise, when I left the changing room. "Hey, Dude, look it's the new chick," Bo said. I smiled at them, and tried to pass, but Ted looked at me. That stopped me in my tracks, he actually noticed me. "You should stick around, we're going to hangout on the bleachers," He said. Even covered in mud after practise, he still looked handsome. "Ok..." I said feebly. A actual invite from him? This had to be a dream or a joke. He smiled, and walked into the changing rooms with the others. As soon as he was gone, I literally ran to the football field. Nothing would stop me, nothing at all. Category:Blog posts